The prevalence of smart phones and a widespread network have caused electronic tickets to replace paper tickets. However, the large amount of electronic tickets also causes a problem of verifying the electronic tickets.
Electronic tickets nowadays are usually expressed with quick response codes (QR Codes). This requires users to provide a password in order to ensure the security protection, so this security protection is still imperfect. The more the variety and amount of electronic tickets, the more consumers feel inconvenience. On the other hand, modern point-of-sale (POS) electronic funds transfer systems have not had any standard against the verification of electronic tickets. This may nag at stores in their business. The stores need to spend much manual labor on receiving tickets and then keying the consumption data into their systems. Also, mistakes may easily occur while doing this work.